


put your arms around me

by vineyardfic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineyardfic/pseuds/vineyardfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when harry shows up at their hotel wearing what look to be leather pants, louis is more than a little affected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the pictures of harry arriving in sydney wearing [these](http://postimg.org/image/3quh0r53f/) glorious things.

"what the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

is the first thing louis says when harry walks into their hotel room. he kicks the door closed behind him, arms laden with the bags he'd insisted on carrying in himself. louis is sprawled out on the mattress in a vest and a pair of sweats, t.v on in the background even though he's no longer paying attention to it.

shrugging, harry drops his bags and makes his way over. the flight had been long and he's in serious need of a cuddle. "they look nice, don't they?"

"you were just on a plane from _los angeles_ to _australia_. why the hell did you think wearing leather would be a good idea?"

"i wasn't wearing them the whole time," harry says. the chafing would have been unbearable - _obviously_. "besides, you haven't answered my question."

"which is?" 

standing at the edge of the bed now, harry fights a grin, running his fingers through his hair. louis hasn't stopped staring at him since he walked into the room. harry doesn't think he even realizes how obvious he's being; it's nice when the tables are turned like this.

"they look nice, don't they?" he repeats, voice dropping just enough to get louis to look up at his face.

his eyes widen, slowly narrowing with realization. "you did this on purpose!"

"well, i didn't put them on by _accident_.."

"ha _ha_ ," louis grumbles, sitting up and swinging his feet around, harry standing between his open legs. his eyes skim from his face and back down in a way that makes harry want to puff out a little bit, cock his hip, maybe. he resists. 

"well? c'mere, then," louis huffs. harry laughs as he climbs into his lap, arms looping around his neck as louis' hands fit around his waist. the fabric of his jeans stretch taut over his thighs and louis slides his palms down over them, feeling out the material for himself.

"hi," harry says, foreheads pressed together.

"hi," louis whispers back. 

then they're kissing. 

louis tastes vaguely like smoke - acrid, bitter, and burnt. harry would complain but right now all he cares about is the way he can already feel louis starting to tent out where they're pressed together, louis' hands kneading at his thighs as louis' lips slide against his own.

rocking down, harry groans as he feels his cock press against his zipper. there’s not much give to them but he kind of likes the trapped feeling, like he’s literally about to split out of the seams. 

there’s no urgency here, their movements lazy, slow despite the fact that they’ve both gone from zero to sixty in no time at all. but then, it’s always been that way for them. one touch is all it ever takes.

louis slides his hands back up to harry’s waist, under the hem of his shirt, fingers curling around the edge. harry lifts his arms as louis pulls it up and off, tossing it to the floor. harry’s left in just jeans now, his hair a tousled mess that he doesn’t bother to correct as he sits back to let louis take his fill. 

“god, harry,” louis breathes. harry grins bashfully at the awe in his voice. his breathing has gone a little ragged now, cock twitching from the weight of louis’ gaze. he never knows what to do with himself when louis looks at him like this, openly ravenous, like he’s something to be cherished at the same time.

“you’re so fucking fit,” louis continues, leaning in to trail kisses from the top of harry’s sternum to the middle of his butterfly tattoo. closing his eyes, harry laces his fingers through louis’ hair as he tilts his head back, arching into his touch. 

the jeans are verging on uncomfortably tight now, but louis bats his hand away when harry reaches for the button.

“lou _is_ ,” harry can’t help but whine. he’s rewarded with louis linking their fingers together, reaching for the hand still in his hair and pinning that down too. 

in the meantime, louis’ mouth travels lower. lips slide across harry’s skin as louis kisses down to his navel and beyond, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. harry is leaning nearly all the way back now, louis’ grip on his hands keeping him from toppling over completely. 

it’s beyond warm in their room, but harry is acutely aware of the way his nipples have pebbled up from louis’ teasing. he sits up slowly as louis pulls back, grinding his hips while louis releases his hands to wrap his arms around harry’s waist. that’s all the warning he gets before they’re flipped, harry landing on his back with louis kneeling over him.

louis doesn’t stay there long, sitting back on his heels and running his hands reverently over harry’s thighs. pulling his legs out from under him, harry splays them open and squirms under louis’ touch, biting his lip when louis’ hands brush possessively over the shape of his bulge. 

louis’ hands slide down his thighs and over his calves to lift one of harry’s feet onto his lap. pushing up onto his elbows, harry watches as louis unzips his boot and drops it on the floor behind him, repeating the process with the other foot. 

“cheers,” he says. louis rolls his eyes as he climbs back over him, straddling his waist and leaning in for a kiss. kissing louis is pretty much his favorite thing ever - it’s never quite the same, no matter how many times they’ve done it, and yet louis’ mouth is as familiar to him as anything. 

harry’s out of breath by the time they pull apart. “so, you gonna get on with it or what?” he asks, biting his lip on a grin at the way louis narrows his eyes. 

“maybe i’ll just leave you here and go have a wank by meself in the toilet.”

harry’s grin widens. “nah. don’t think you will.” 

it’s so easy to rile him up, especially because even when louis knows he’s being played he can never resist a direct challenge. it’s no different now, louis’ lips pursing as he makes absolutely no move to leave. he doesn't do anything else, either, so harry takes it upon himself to get things moving.

well, sort of.

reaching back with his arms behind his head, harry fists his hands in the sheets as he arches his back and stretches his body out like a cat. his eyes are hooded, head tilted back. he's offering himself up to louis and he knows what a pretty picture he must make - too good for louis to resist.

"fucking hell," louis murmurs, eyes raking over the long line of his body. harry's mouth curves into a wider smirk, and louis groans as he lays himself flat against him, hands sliding up harry's arms until they find his wrists and grip them loosely. 

"you're a real piece of work," he sighs.

instead of answering, harry lifts his head to find louis' lips again. he doesn't have to go very far before he's rewarded with louis dropping his weight against him, flattening harry against the bed as he grinds their hips together. harry's toes curl as he's reminded of the ache in his cock. louis has him trapped between his knees so all he can do is writhe under him as louis licks into his mouth. 

but he needs more. he’s tired of all the teasing. he just wants to get off, but he knows that louis could drag this out for hours if he really wanted to. there’s no way harry can wait that long. 

since louis is distracted, it’s easy to slip out of his grip. harry’s hands find the hem of louis’ shirt to hike it up over his head. they have to pull apart for him to get it off, but then they’re finally skin to skin. that is always _so_ much better.

louis is radiating warmth. harry can feel their chests rise in tandem as they breathe. his arms go around louis’ waist, hands sliding down to curve around the shape of louis’ arse in his sweats. louis rolls his hips again and harry arches up into it, groaning, as he squeezes and presses him down harder. god, he just wants _out_ of these fucking jeans.

“lou,” he gasps out, turning his head as louis’ mouth finds the corner of his jaw and starts to nip his way down the side of his throat. he’s not biting hard enough to leave marks but it still stings, _just_ enough. 

“lou, god, c’mon,” he says, slipping his hands under the flimsy material of his joggers and squeezing hard. 

he’s not wearing pants, of course, cheeks fitting neatly into the palms of harry’s hands. louis’ hips are twisting in slow figure-eight’s now that he knows harry can feel the way his cock slides around freely with every move. harry doesn’t want to come in these jeans but that seems to be where louis is heading. 

“ _off, off, off_ ,” he chants, cock aching in the confines of his jeans. 

“say ‘please’,” louis murmurs, mouth against his ear.

“you _fucker_ ,” harry says instead.

louis laughs. “that’ll do.” 

he sits up, kicking off his own joggers first. his cock springs up, full and heavy. the head is already poking through, flushed red and shiny at the tip. harry can feel his mouth watering - a pavlovian response built up through years of experience. louis distracts him by leaning over him, _finally_ undoing the button of his fly.

he pulls the zipper down agonizingly slow. harry can only sigh as the pressure against his cock finally eases. he tilts his hips up while louis shimmies the jeans down to the middle of his thighs then sits back to tug them off - one leg and then the other. they're discarded on the floor, which harry will probably complain about later, but right now all he wants are louis' hands on him.

or his mouth. he'll take whatever he can get, really.

still in his pants, harry reaches for louis impatiently to haul him back up towards him. louis comes easily enough, stretches himself out flat against him and resumes grinding against him like he'd never stopped and - _oh_. this is _so much better_.

there's only the thin fabric of his briefs separating them, but the rub of the cloth over his cock creates the most delicious friction. harry's shorts are already sticky and he can feel a wet spot forming, hands on louis' hips trying to urge him to move faster. 

"louis, _fuck_ , c'mon," he groans, rutting his hips desperately against him.

"maybe later," louis says, a little breathless with his face flushed, mouth curving into an impish smile. 

choking out a laugh, harry grips him tighter, his cock twitching a little at the thought. he knows louis feels it when his grin grows wider, knowing. 

"wanna fuck me, haz? watch me get myself off on your dick?" louis starts, voice light and airy, like he's talking about the weather. he's definitely going to have bruises from the way harry's fingers are pressing into his skin. 

there's sweat collecting at his hairline and in the dip of his stomach, harry's shorts damp from how wet his cock's gotten. he can feel the familiar tug building at the base of his spine but it's still not enough.

"or maybe - maybe you want me to put it in you. fill you up, yeah?" louis continues, his voice wavering, pitched lower. 

" _fuck_ ," harry breathes.

"you said that already."

words are a little beyond him now, harry's mind gone slow and hazy with lust. he reaches between them instead, pushing his pants down just enough that their cocks are sliding together, skin on skin. but he's not going to get off like this - at least, not as soon as he'd like - so he curls a hand around louis' cock and starts to stroke him tight and fast just the way he loves it best.

"oh, shit, yeah," louis sighs, dropping his forehead into the crook of harry's shoulder, budging up just a bit to get a grip on harry as well. his fingers fit around the head, teasing light enough to make harry's toes curl, before he wraps his fist around the length of him and strokes him fast and sure, twisting on the upstroke as harry rocks up into it.

"close," louis warns, as if harry couldn't tell by the way he's grinding hard into harry's fist. harry whines low in the back of his throat because he's not quite there, yet.

he tightens his grip anyway, their knuckles brushing as strokes louis faster. louis’ starting to tremble, breath hot against harry's neck as the rhythm of his hips begins to falter. 

"mmm, yeah, _fuck_ , c'mon," louis slurs, cock tightening in harry's palm. his fingers scrabble a little on the mattress beside harry's head, and then he's crying out, cock pulsing as he comes all over harry's stomach and their hands.

harry strokes him through it, slowing down as louis softens in his grip then wiping the mess on his fingers into his own skin. louis' grip around him tightens, attention no longer diverted. harry pushes up into it desperately, hands fluttering across louis' back and down his sides, too agitated to stay still. harry feels his balls tightening and he's close, _finally_ , can feel it starting to build up in the pit of his stomach.

there's a sudden, sharp tug on the side of his scalp. he yelps in pain and surprise, cock blurting precome thick into louis' palm. harry doesn't even have to ask for it before louis is curling a fist into his hair, tugging hard enough to tilt his head back. he's only vaguely aware of the sounds he's making then, cock tensing as he teeters on the edge.

louis' thumb swipes over his slit as his fist tightens in harry’s hair. he twists his wrist _just so_ , and harry's gone, vision greying out around the edges as his whole body stretches taut. come splashes up his chest as louis strokes him through it, not letting up until harry starts to set his teeth from the oversensitivity. 

he lets go of harry's hair and slowly the world starts to filter back in, the dull ache in his scalp fading fast. louis sinks down next to him on the bed with a satisfied groan, pleased smile barely visible in the corner of harry’s view.

harry’s limbs are heavy and he doesn't think he can move ever again. the mess on his stomach is starting to cool, and it's not very pleasant.

"clean me up, please," he asks, tongue still a little thick in his mouth, feeling the bed shake as louis huffs out a laugh beside him. 

"you are such a shit," he grumbles as he sits up, but harry can hear the smile in his voice.

his eyes fly open at the touch of wet cloth against his skin - he doesn't remember drifting off but he must have. between the flight and the orgasm, he's completely knackered.

"thaaaanks," he drawls. when louis' finished, harry scoots up the bed and collapses against a pillow. there are hours before they've got anywhere to be, and he’s gonna spend every second of them asleep.

"proper menace," louis says, budging up behind him and pulling the duvet over them. his arm is a familiar weight where he drapes it over harry’s waist, harry humming happily as he presses back against him.

"love me, anyway," he mutters, already half-asleep.

"yeah," louis says, "yeah, i do."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me @ [l0l1taa](http://l0l1taa.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to say hi!


End file.
